1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a refrigerator and a method of operating the same, and more particularly, to a refrigerator configured to acquire an image of a storage compartment and a method of operating the same.
2. Background
Refrigerators and methods of operating the same are known. However, they suffer from various disadvantages.